The invention relates to a folding device, especially folding turrets with at least one holding device positioned projecting at one side--a so-called folding mandrel--for the manufacture of an essentially cuboid packet made of at least one foldable blank, especially for cigarettes, the folding mandrel having thin walls, namely large surface front wall and rear wall as well as narrow side walls, for bearing corresponding package walls, and portions of blanks overlapping one another in the region of one of the narrow side walls and being connected there to one another by gluing.
Packaging machines with folding mandrels are primarily employed in the manufacture of cigarette packs, in particular soft-pouch packs. With this type of pack, the overlapping blanks parts are glued to each other. It has been shown that the narrow side wall of the finished pack with the overlap is broader than the opposite side wall.